particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloc of Beluzia
The Bloc of Beluzia was an economic bloc of 4 nations which use the Beluz currency. It was formed with the intention of keeping North Beluzia's economy united with the rest of Beluzia after North Beluzia had become separatist in the 3380s. Members The founding members were: *The Enlightened Republic of Beluzia *The County of Iliathar *The County of Parlos Decina *The County of Iker Ado North Beluzia The Enlightened Republic is also referred to as "North Beluzia" because of its location within the bloc, and the fact that it was a member of the Beluz Union before declaring secession under the leadership of Rebecca Forstev and her pro-separatist paramilitary troops. North Beluzia had 66 seats in the bloc council, granted to them by the federal council of nobles in 3383. Beluz Union The Beluz Union is made up of 3 counties. Together, they are represented by the High Count, although they each have their own Count-General. Each of the 3 members of the Beluz Union had 33 seats in the bloc council. Administration The bloc was headed by a chairman, who was directly-elected. He represented the North Beluz President and the South Beluz Union's Count. Constitution This treaty dictates the relations between the 2 following nations: - The Sovereign Union of Beluz Counties (South Beluzia) - The Enlightened Republic of Beluzia (North Beluzia) --- BELUZIA Economic cooperation will bound the 2 nations in a bloc, as they share the same currency. The 2 nations promise to recognise each other's sovereignty. They will each have their own head of state, cabinet, legislature, etc. The legislatures will be united as Beluzia's cooperation board, and a bloc chairman will be elected. The bloc chairman will represent cooperation between the heads of state of both nations. The bloc chairman will appoint a bloc cabinet, subject to an approval & voting process by the united legislatures. This cabinet will be for the bloc, and have no authority over the individual nations. --- SOVEREIGN UNION OF BELUZ COUNTIES The Sovereign Union consists of 3 autonomous counties: - Iker Ado - Parlos Decina - Iliathar Each will have its own "Bronze Throne" monarch, who holds the title "Count-General" if male or "Countess-General" if female. These 3 monarchs will make up the Supreme Council. The 3 members of the Supreme Council will be responsible for appointing the holder of the "Silver Throne" who will be called the "High Count" if male or the "High Countess" if female. The High Count will be the chairman of the federal council, the union's legislature. He has no executive power himself, except the responsibility to appoint a cabinet. His title is just a representation of the collective power of the federal council, and therefore he cannot use it to sign anything that were not first supported by the federal council. The federal council consists of 100 members. 99 members of the federal council are directly-elected by the people. The federal council serves as South Beluzia's oligarchy. Seats are shared by aristocratic families within South Beluzia. Members of the federal council are not allowed in the cabinet. The 100th member of the federal council is the High Count. --- THE ENLIGHTENED REPUBLIC OF BELUZIA The Enlightened Republic consists of 2 states: - Negunia - Bailon The People's Assembly consists of 66 members, and is directly-elected by the people. In each state, the members of the largest party are appointed to represent it as Senators. The size of the North Beluz Senate may change after each election, depending on the seat share of the largest party in each. The Chancellor is the head of government. The chancellor, and other members of the cabinet, are all elected by the People's Assembly. The President is elected by the Senate. The President appoints the Minister of Defence and the Minister of Foreign Affairs. The Chancellor appoints the other members of the cabinet. Category:Beluzia Category:Artania